plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Civil Security Ghost
The Civil Security Ghost, also commonly called just "Ghost" or "Civil Ghost", is a powerful enemy in Plazma Burst 2. The Civil Security Ghosts can be considered the Special Forces in the Civil Security ranks. They wear specially designed armor that can make them invisible to enemies. They generally use Swords, where they are most adept at and can dispatch the Marine in a matter of seconds if he gets close enough. These soldiers were most likely designed for special recon missions due to their stealth capabilities. Their armor resembles the that of the Civil Security Lite, but is different in that the Civil Ghosts' armor is completely black with the exception of the visor which is bright green. When first spotted they are visible but only for the few seconds it take for the armor to engage the cloaking mechanism. When a Ghost is injured they will become visible for a few seconds, if they are mortally wounded they will become translucent(partially visible) until they either die, in which case their corpse becomes fully visible or until healed, where they will invisible to enemies again. Appearances The Civil Security Ghost are an incredibly rare and dangerous foe and can be found on the following levels of the Plazma Burst 2 campaign: Level 25 Level 26 Level 33 Level 42 Weapon Variety Melee Civil Security Ghosts are commonly seen with PSI Blades. They are the Black Operations Units, after all, therefore using stealth to their own advantage to kill their Enemies and have nobody know. They serve as the most common of CS-G Units, and without proper care, they will assassinate the player with ease. Shotgun CS-DAZ There are only four Civil Security Ghosts that carry Shotguns. These four units, are not the most silent out of all the other Civil Security Ghost units, but pose a large threat. Known as Units Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow, respectively, they tend to go relentless with their Shotgun CS-DAZ. (Found on Level 25, behind the door.) Other There are 2 Singular Units in PB2, Unit Bloom and Unit Rail. Unit Rail is the First Commander of the Civil Security Ghosts, and has ruled with an iron fist until killed by the Marine. (Level 26.) Unit Bloom was the second and last Civil Security Ghost Commander, and was killed by Proxy and Usurpians (Level 33). Tip They tend to flank the player either from behind, below, above or even in front of you. Pay attention to their movements once you are in view of them. You should not use your PSI Blades, as they WILL kill you faster than you can touch them, and they tend to stay in groups, so be careful. *The music intensifies when you get near them, use this to your advantage. (If you turn off the music, you can still rely on the sound, since the Ghosts will make a "Shing!" noise if they spot you.) *The Marine will still say "Enemy!" or "He's in front!" when they are close to you. Use this for your advantage. High rate of fire guns is good to detect the ghosts like Plasmagun CS-Bloom and Minigun C-02-m Trivia *Civil Security Ghosts will make a Sling! sound when they spot an enemy, this may be a sign of communication to alert other ghosts to you're presence or it could be a sound produced by their cloaking device. Use this to your advantage, however. *Unlike regular Civil Security Soldiers, they bleed brown and black blood. This is because it is a mixture of Blood and certain cloaking device fluids, or black armor paint. *When playing as a Ghost in a Singleplayer custom map, enemies will still see you even though you're invisible. However, they will not shoot you immediatly unless you bump into them. *It has been rumored that Civil Security Ghosts are dead Civil Security Lites. Due to their brown blood and fast movement, they most likely might be dead. Another hint that they can be dead is that they don't talk (there is a possibility that they use an integrated communications system in order to maximise their stealth or they probably don't want to be heard by the enemy). They only make sword and death noises. However, when a Civil Security Ghost has been struck so much, it seems visible, and it makes a faint groan similar to a Civil Security Light's groan. *However, one Civil Security Ghost will say "We have to eliminate the intruders. They can't see us until our battlesuits recieve damage." This was in the map Alone Marine 2, by Eric Gurt. *If shot at, they give off a distinct green glow, most likely from their visors or their PSI Blades. *They only give off one death noise, while the other Civil Security Troops have 2 or more death sounds. They hold shotguns and swords. *In COOP maps, you and your allies can see CS Ghosts as long as they are on your team. If you a versing a player who is a ghost, you cannot see him until he is injured or dead. *The Civil Security Ghost doesn't have a skin for Muitplayer, and it's the only skin which is not available, most likely due to the cloaking ability. Possibly, there will be no skin for it, but you can only use the skin for Coop mode. **Alternatively, some people have been seen to hack through the skins and recieve a CS-Ghost skin. *Their swords are good for melee and close range kills even if you use the Heavy Battlesuit, you'll still die because of their fast slicing swords, but not as quick as the Light Battlesuit, so be careful and deal with them quickly. *The Ghost might have been thought up from the Terran Ghost unit from the game Starcraft, since the Terran Ghost also has green goggles, black armor, and the ability to cloak. *They are used in the slenderman maps. *They are used in "ghosthide" maps in Plazma Burst 2 like: acidguy2-ghosthide. *In "ghosthide" maps, a bunch of ghost players will complain about "body breaking" and say "body breaking is for gay people" or abuse the kick option because of it. *If you use a sniper rifle on the ghost , it will still be able to signify that an enemy is in its range due to the sniper's LED indicators. *The Civil Security Ghost skin are now available in DM only visible form (But now excist 2 versions of this skin "12 invisible and 17 visible") Category:Enemies Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Civil Security Category:Uncommon Enemies Category:Swords Category:Characters Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Skins Category:Human Category:List of articles